Digimon 08
by FanBlue
Summary: Todo empezó como un día normal, el sol brillaba en lo alto, los pájaros cantaban...pero de repente, todo se torno a negro... y un nuevo peligro empezaba a aparecer, eliminando uno a uno a sus enemigos, pero de la nada, como un rayo de esperanza y de luz, aparecieron unos muchachos y empezó una dura batalla que quedara grabada en los corazones de los que lo vivieron...
1. Capítulo 1: UN NUEVO PELIGRO AMENAZA EL

_**BIENVENIDO A MI PRIMER FIC!**_ **Hola soy FanBlue, y este es el resumen de mi nuevo Fic, espero que os guste :)**

Hace 4 años los niños que fueron elegidos fueron a un mundo que no conocían de nada, lo salvaron del peligro y vivieron una aventura imposible de olvidar, pero había 5 grupos distintos de elegidos, 5 dimensiones diferentes, pero a la vez iguales y 5 mundos desconocidos. Y ahora 4 años después de esa aventura otra esta por aparecer, una aventura que hará que las 5 dimensiones se unan, una aventura que hará que los elegidos descubran algo mas que la amistad. Algo total mente nuevo para unos y conocidos para otros…


	2. Chapter 2:

**Hola de nuevo, soy nueva aquí, así que aceptare criticas, mejoras, etc... Pero, no sean muy duros, por favor. Continuamos:)**

**...**

_**En la actualidad…**_

El mundo que fue salvado por los elegidos esta pasando por un nuevo peligro, y eso es notado por 5 hermanos, 4 habitando en una dimensión y 1 en el mundo desconocido. Vayamos al mundo desconocido…

¿?: Señor, el Digimundo está sufriendo una crisis devastadora, si no se comunican pronto con los elegidos la mayoría de los Digimons no volverán a ver el mañana.

Señor: Lose AncientGarurumon, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que mis hermanas lleguen con los elegidos.

¿?: Pero podemos intentar retenerlo por un tiempo, ¿no cree señor?

Señor: Podemos intentarlo AncientGreymon.

¿?: Pero eso será peligroso.

Señor: Es cierto AncientKazemon.

¿?: Pero AncientBeetlemon, AncientMegatheriumon, AncientSphinxmon, AncientTroiamon, AncientVolcamon y AncientWisemon han ido a retenerlo un poco.

Señor: ¿Cuando a sido eso AncientMermaimon?

AncientMermaimon: No lo se señor.

Señor: Bueno… tenemos que avisar a mis hermanas.

AncientKazemon: Podemos llamar a Anubismon para que les envié un mensaje.

Señor: Esta bien, mientras tanto planearemos un plan, vamos Chapmon.

Chapmon: ¡Si!

...

**Que tal? Muy corto? Muy largo? Normal? Muy simple? Muy... ya no se me ocurre mas, y espero que os aya gustado.**

** (: FanBlue:)**


	3. Chapter 3:

**¿?: Date prisa, que la historia tiene que continuar.**

**¿?: Ya lo se, y deja de ser tan man dona, pesada.**

**¿?: QUE ME AS LLAMADO INFANTIL!**

**¿?: LO QUE AS OÍDO MAN DONA! **

**¿?: TE VAS A ENTERAR!**

**¿?: ASÍ, VEN SI TE ATREVES!**

**¿?: Por favor, chicas, calma.**

**¿? y ¿?: TU NO TE METAS!**

**Dejemos a un lado esta discusión y ... Continuamos ;)**

**...**

_**Mientras tanto, en una de las dimensiones…**_

¿?: Esto no es normal, todo esta muy raro, debería avisar a las demás e ir con Ray para preguntarle que esta pasando, ¿no crees Lunamon?

Lunamon: Si, pero lo mas sensato sería también llevarse a los elegidos, por si acaso.

¿?: Es cierto. Ahora mismo aviso a Tai y a los otros. Mimí debería estar con Izzy, Yolei con Ken y Sora y los demás…, Mejor les pido que nos reunamos en el parque.

Lunamon: Y… ¿Cómo vamos a viajar, tras un portal o en un Trailmon?

¿?: En un Trailmon es mas cómodo. Le enviare un mensaje a Esme y las otras para que nos reunamos en el Digimundo.

Lunamon: Esta bien…

En eso apareció Anubismon.

Anubismon: Señorita Celeste, vuestro hermano Ray me envía a avisaros del peligro que acecha el Digimundo, y vuestras hermanas me han dicho que en 2 días os encontrareis en el Trailmon que llevo a los Frontier al Digimundo, pasara por View Terrace en Tokio. Avisa a los elegidos de esta dimensión y preparaos.

Celeste: Esta bien, vamos Lunamon.

Lunamon: Si.

...

**¿?: Por tu culpa no hemos aparecido, te parecerá bonito, no Infantil.**

**"Infantil": Al menos no soy una Aburrida.**

**"Aburrida": QUE AS DICHO!**

**¿?: Otra vez no...**

**"Infantil" y "Aburrida": QUE MURMURAS EMPOLLONA!**

**"Empollona": COMO QUE EMPOLLONA, AHORA VERÉIS!**

**Cel: Como esto da para rato, es mejor que continuemos mañana, no crees Lunamon?**

**Lunamon: Cierto.**

**Cel y Lunamon: Asta mañana!**

******"Infantil", ****"Aburrida" y ****"Empollona": QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO!**

**************Cel: Nada, nada...***_Que poco a faltado*****_

_**(:CONTINUARA...:)**_

**Que tal? Muy corto? Muy largo? Muy... y ya os sabéis el resto, espero criticas, observaciones, mejoras, etc... Espero q os haya gustado ;)**

** (:FANBLUE:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿?: Tu, pon eso ahí, eso va allí, trae eso aquí, pon eso por ahí, eso no aquello, no, eso, que no que aquello...**_

_**Cel: Que esta pasando?**_

_**"Infantil": No se.**_

_**"Pesada": Parece que se están preparando para algo?**_

_**"Empollona": Creo que están preparando el capitulo de hoy. (Dijo pensativa )**_

_**"Infantil" y "Pesada": Es cierto Empollona!**_

_**"Empollona": A QUIEN HABÉIS LLAMADO EMPOLLONA!**_

_**"Infantil" y "Pesada": A ti, a quien mas si no?**_

_**"Empollona": Ahorra veréis!**_

_**Esto da para rato, así que... Empezamos!?**_

**_..._**

**Con los Elegidos…**

¿?: Por aquí Tai! Matt aquí no hay! Tai a donde vas?! Que es por aquí! Que hay no aquí! Es que no me entendéis!? Tk mueve ese jarrón y cámbialo a allí! Vosotros dos no Tk, os e pedido que me lo traigáis aquí! Kari, ayuda a Yolei con los sándwich! Davis despierta y ayuda a Ken a mover el sofá por aquí! Y VOSOTROS DOS TRAERME ESO AQUÍ YA! No eso no va hay va aquí! No allí! Que no aquí! Eso va por allí! No, allí! Que no aquí! TAICHI YAGAMI Y YAMATO ISHIDA OS HE DICHO QUE QUIERO ESO AQUÍ, YA! No eso va allí Joe! Izzy ya as arreglado eso!? Tk, a llegado ya Cody?! QUE QUIERO ESO AQUÍ YA! Mimí, como van las bebidas?! QUE ME TRAIGÁIS ESO AQUÍ YA!

Entre todo eso la puerta se abrió y aprecio tras ella Celeste seguida de Lunamon.

Celeste: Hola hay alguien…

¿?: QUE ME TRAIGÁIS ESO AQUÍ YA!

Lunamon: Parece que se están preparando para algo, me dan pena.

Celeste: Y a mi.

¿?: Eh… Alguien a llegado… TAICHI YAGAMI QUE TRAIGAS ESO AQUÍ, T U TAMBIEN YAMATO ISHIDA!

Celeste/Lunamon: Me dan pena…

Tk: Eh… Celeste, que haces aquí?

¿?: Eh?… A hola Cel.

Cel: Eh… Ho-Hola Sora.

Sora: A que viene tu visita? Uh… un momento. QUE ME TRAIGÁIS ESO AQUÍ YA!

Cel/ Lunamon: Je je je… "No me gustaría estar en su pellejo"

Kari: Que pasa?... A hola Cel. A que viene tu visita?

Cel: Eh?... A si! Quiero que os preparéis, vamos a ir de excursión al… a un lugar, bueno, para que mentiros, volvéis al Digimundo, os esperamos en View Terrace, para ser exactos en la estación de trenes, en dos días, al atardecer. No faltéis, os necesitamos a todos. Y ahorra… Adiosín! Os dejo con lo que estabais haciendo, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Vamos Lunamon.

Todos-Sora: Espera, no te vayas!

Sora: Adiós… Haber, por donde iba… A si! QUE ME TRAIGÁIS ESO DE UNA VEZ!

**_…(…Me dan pena…)…..._**

**_Cel: Bueno... Esto acaba aquí, y en nombre de la guionista... Que tal? Os a gustado? Muy corto? Muy... Blablabla. Adiosin!_**

**_Sora: QUE ME TRAIGÁIS ESO AQUÍ YA!_**

**_FanBlue: Adiós...!;)_**


	5. Chapter 5:

_**FanBlue: Hoooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a!**_

_**Cel: A que viene tanta energía?**_

_**FanBlue: Pues...no se.-_-**_

_**Cel: Bueno... Nuevo capitulo?**_

_**FanBlue: No tengo nada escrito.**_

_**Cel: (Caida al estilo anime ) Y... que vas a hacer?**_

_**FanBlue: Pues...**_

_**"Infantil": Por que no describes como somos?**_

_**FanBlue: BUENA IDEA INFANTIL!**_

_**"Infantil": De nada...OYE COMO Q INFANTIL!  
FanBlue: Perdón, la costumbre...**_

_**"Infantil": Hum...-_-**_

_**FanBlue: Bueno... AQUÍ VAMOS!**_

_**...**_

**Ru****bí: Ru, para os amigos y "Infantil" para sus hermanas. Es una chica de 19 años, piel morena, ojos rojos y cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta, es una chica impulsiva, fuerte y pesada, se comporta de una manera infantil y despreocupada. Lleva: una camiseta blanca con el símbolo del fuego en el centro de color rojo, una chaqueta negra con rojo, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas rojas con amarillo. Su Digimon camarada es ****Coronamon, y si se esfuerza, puede ser seria e inteligente. (_Ru: Mentira, yo no puedo ser seria ni inteligente!)_**  


******Zafiro: Zaf, para los amigos y "Pesada" para sus hermanas. Es una chica de 19 años, piel clara, ojos azules y cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas, es una chica calculadora, fuerte y muy pesada, se comporta de una manera mandona y muy preocupada. Lleva: una camiseta negra con el símbolo del agua en el centro de color azul, una chaqueta blanca con azul, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas azules con verde. Su Digimon camarada es Bucchiemon.**

******Esmeralda: Esme, para los amigos y "Empollona" para sus hermanas. Es una chica de 19 años, piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello negro recogido en dos trenzas, es una chica calculadora, fuerte e inteligente, se comporta de una manera inteligente y calculadora. Lleva: una camiseta mitad negra mitad blanca con el símbolo del bosque en el centro de color verde, una chaqueta verde con negro y blanco, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas verdes claro con verde oscuro. Su Digimon camarada es Butterflymon.**

******Celeste: Cel, para los amigos. Es una chica de 15 años, piel morena, ojos celestes y cabello castaño, es una chica divertida, fuerte e inteligente, se comporta de una manera dulce e inteligente. Lleva: una camiseta negra de tirantes con una calavera blanca en el centro, una chaqueta azul con negro, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas negras con blanco. Su Digimon camarada es Lunamon.**

******Ray: Es un chico de 15 años, piel morena, ojos verdes claro y cabellos castaños, es un chico divertido, fuerte e inteligente, se comporta de una manera fuerte e inteligente. Lleva una camiseta blanca con una calavera negra en el centro, una chaqueta blanca con blanco, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas blancas con negro. Su Digimon camarada es Chapmon.**

...

_**Zaf: Así esta mejor.**_

_**Ru: Cierto.**_

_**Esme: Cuanto faltara para llegar?**_

_**Zaf: Espero q poco.**_

_**Ru: Eso espero...**_

_**FanBlue: Adiós!**_


	6. Chapter 6:

_**FanBlue: Hola de nuevo, q tal van los capítulos?**_

_**Cel: Seguro q bien.**_

_**Ru: Por cierto...**_

_**Zaf: ...Cuando vamos a...**_

_**Esme: ...Aparecer?**_

_**FanBlue: Hum...Si me hacéis las tareas durante un año aparecéis en este capítulo.**_

_**Ru, Zaf y Esme: Eso esta echo!**_

_**Cel: No se han dado cuenta q en el guion aparecían sus nombres, q aunq no se hubiera echo ese trato iban a aparecer... Son unas ingenuas.**_

_**Lunamon,Bucchiemon,Butterflymon y ****Coronamon: Jejeje **"_^_^U" **_._****..3...2...1..GO!**

**...**

**Dos días después..**

Cel: Están tardando mucho.

Lunamon: Tranquila, vendrán pronto, ya lo veras.

Cel: Eso espero, porque tenemos prisa.

Lunamon: Mirare de nuevo.

Lunamon Digi-evoluciono a Lekismon y se elevo un poco, al rato vio a Birdramon, a Kabuterimon, y a Angemon y Angewomon volando hacia su dirección.

Lekismon: Ya están aquí.

Cel: Que bien! Avisa a Anubismon y pídele que abra el portal.

Lekismon: Si!

Lekismon cero los ojos y al rato a su lado apareció un portal, poco después apareció Worm atravesando el portal y parándose detrás de Celeste y Lekismon que pre-evoluciono a Lunamon. Unos minutos después, los elegidos de la dimensión Adventure estaban aterrizando enfrente de Celeste y Lunamon, después de unas rápidas preguntas, todos se subieron al Trailmon y desaparecieron por el portal.

…

Poco después, aparecieron en una especie de ciudad, había humo por todas partes y hacía mucho calor.

Tai: Eh… Cel, dónde estamos?

Cel: Bienvenidos a la central del fuego.

Todos: Central del fuego?

Cel: Si, aquí es donde planearemos todo lo necesario para que os enfrentéis a un nuevo enemigo.

Izzy: Y…de que Digimon se trata?

Cel: No lo sabemos Izzy.

¿?: Por eso hemos pensado q...

¿?: ...Si unís fuerza podréis...

¿?: ...Derrotarlo con facilidad...

Esas voces aparecían de distintos lugares y los elegidos de la dimensión Adventure no paraban de mirar a su alrededor, en cambio Cel miraba un único punto mientras sonreía.

¿?: Por donde estáis mirando?

¿?: Es cierto, estamos...

¿?: ...Aquí?

Los elegidos se dieron la vuelta y no había nadie.

¿?: Mirad...

¿?: ...Hacia...

¿?: ...Arriba...

Y eso hicieron, por diferentes lugares del cielo aparecieron Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda, seguidas de un grupo de niños.

Cel: Ru, Zaf, Esme bajar rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Ru, Zaf y Esme: Ya vamos!

Empezaron a bajar lentamente, poco a poco los Digimons se posaron en el suelo y pre-evolucionaron a su forma original.

Adventure/Tamers/Frontier/Savers: Quienes son esos?

Cel, Ru, Zaf y Esme: Pues esos son...

...

**_FanBlue: CORTEN! Estoy cansada, seguiremos mañana._**

**_Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _**_"__o_O"_

**_FanBlue: Pues... Que seguiremos mañana, q pasa con eso?_**

**_Todos: TU Q CREES!_**

**_FanBlue: Pues... No se._**

**_Todos: _**_"Caida al estilo anime" **COMO Q NO LO SABES**_**_?!_**

**_FanBlue: No lo se._**

**_Todos: Déjalo._**

**_FanBlue: Eh? _**_"·ª-ª·"_

_**Todos: Bueno... Hasta mañana! **"^_^"  
_

_**FanBlue: A q viene ese cambio de actitud!**  
_

_**Todos: TU TE CALLAS!**_

_**FanBlue: Es-esta bi-bien...**_

_**Ru, Zaf y Esme: Jo... hemos aparecido muy poco...**_

_**FanBlue: Pero, aun así hemos echo un trato...**_

_**Ru, Zaf y Esme: Q TE CALLES! **"#_#"_

**_FanBlue:_**_ "+_ _+"_

_**Mermaimon: Jejeje...** "^_^U"** Hola, soy Mermaimon, el Digimon de la guionista y en su nombre, me despido, ADIÓS! **"^_^"_


End file.
